1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying techniques, and in particular to a preparation method of low-temperature polysilicon thin film.
2. The Related Arts
As the panel display device progresses, the demands of high resolution and low energy consumption display panel also increases, which propels the demands of the manufacturing material for the display panel. Among the possible materials, the low-temperature polysilicon material is widely studies. This material can be obtained by using the non-silicon material at a lower reaction temperature and provides high electronic transfer rate, and thus is applicable to manufacture C-MOS circuit to obtain higher resolution and lower energy consumption display panels.
At present, the methods to manufacture the low-temperature polysilicon material includes solid phase crystallization (SPC), metal induced crystallization (MIC), and excimer laser annealing (ELA), wherein the ELA is the most commonly used method.
The ELA method to manufacture the low-temperature polysilicon is as follows: first, growing a buffer layer on a glass substrate; then, growing an amorphous silicon layer on the buffer layer; and finally, using the laser of ELA to scan the amorphous silicon layer, so that the amorphous silicon is melted by high temperature and re-crystallized to from a polysilicon layer. However, because the thickness of the amorphous silicon film is non-uniform, which will directly affect the uniformity of the formed polysilicon layer. The low-temperature polysilicon uniformity directly affects the electrical properties. It is desirable to devise a solution to obtain a uniform polysilicon film at a low cost.